


tell me all the things you wanna do

by kaspirations



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, Theme park date, rated T just for minor cussing tbh but id rather be safe than sorry, tall gf katelyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaspirations/pseuds/kaspirations
Summary: Aaron Minyard hates roller coasters. Despises them, even. But his love for Katelyn trumps all unpleasant thoughts about theme parks, which is how he finds himself in the passenger seat of his girlfriend’s car on the way to Six Flags, whatever the hell that is.
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: AFTG Exchange Winter 2020





	tell me all the things you wanna do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ominous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous/gifts).



> i hope this is the right user to gift this to actually anyways!! sorry for uploading this so late there’s been a hellish mix of family emergencies & wifi issues at my household and my data’s finally gotten stable enough for me to post right now. i was your gifter for the AFTG winter exchange this year & as you requested, here’s some kateaaron on a theme park date!! i hope you enjoy 💘💘
> 
> *the title is from video games by lana del rey!

Aaron Minyard had never been one for roller coasters. He’d only ever been on one or two within his lifetime, but he distinctly remembered the feeling in his stomach when the cart had shot downward at an ungodly speed. It was not a pleasant feeling. It was a feeling he wished to avoid for as long as he could. His expressed disdain for roller coasters, however, had not been enough to convince Katelyn to pick a different location for their date that also happened to be a state away.

The cheerleader had texted him earlier that week in a giant paragraph of exclamation marks, emojis, and information about Six Flags over Georgia. Not that he would ever tell Katelyn this, but Aaron had been awake that entire night studying for finals and said yes in a fatigue-induced haze. He didn’t think she would plan it this soon. Maybe the excitement of winter break just did that to people.

There was no way in hell that Andrew would trust Aaron with his car for thirty minutes, let alone two hours, so they took Katelyn’s car. The My Chemical Romance she had chosen to play on the radio was so annoyingly familiar that Aaron found himself multiple times from mouthing along with the words. Andrew would never let him live it down if he discovered that, though, so Aaron quickly took to simply looking out the passenger window instead.

Aside from the occasional unusual building, the drive to Georgia was relatively bland. Aaron had never been to Georgia and didn’t exactly have high expectations for it, but it was almost as boring as the time the Foxes had driven to Kentucky to play the Wildcats. He hadn’t seen a single peach tree in their entire time in Georgia, either. Even South Carolina had more peaches than the so-called “Peach State.” The thought made Aaron unreasonably disappointed. 

It made him so disappointed, in fact, that according to Katelyn, he had fallen asleep within 5 minutes of them entering Georgia. Aaron woke up to her prodding him on the shoulder, a massive grin on her face. Sunlight pouring in from the open sunroof above them illuminated Katelyn’s brown skin and made her glow almost bronze, as if she were sculpted from pure gold. He almost melted on the spot— until he looked out the window and had a glance at the impossibly tall rides in the distance. 

He buried his face into his hands and groaned. “Who let you talk me into actually doing this?”

Katelyn brought her car to a rolling stop before turning to face Aaron. She opened her mouth, closed it as she seemed to reconsider, but then asked: “Do you like funnel cake?”

“I mean, yeah, but I don’t see what that has to do with this.”

“If you come on one rollercoaster with me,” She raised a finger to emphasize the number. “Just one, then I’ll buy you a funnel cake.”

Aaron was silent for a moment, gears turning in his head as he considered Katelyn’s deal. He had planned on going on at least one with her anyways, since he wanted her to be happy, but there was really no harm in gaining something from it now that the offer was there. “Okay.”

She let out a squeal of happiness and leaned forward to press a kiss on his cheek before grabbing her mini-backpack from the backseat. She slung it over her shoulder and opened the car door, stepping out into the cool December air. He followed suit and they converged at the front of the car, interlocking fingers with ease and walking in tandem to the front of the park.

The ticket gate was overflowing with people, to Aaron’s surprise. Katelyn seemed to have thought ahead— as always, which Aaron loved about her— and whipped out two prepaid tickets. 

They wove past the crowd of people eager to buy tickets then and there, Katelyn acting as a human shield for Aaron. With most people, he’d feel awkward about it, but something about his girlfriend being a five-eight cheerleader who had more muscle mass than him made it comforting.

Within minutes, the couple had made it into the park and secured a map of the entire Six Flags. It seemed too big to Aaron. Whoever woke up one day and decided to split a theme park into various labeled sections was insane. What the hell was a Piedmont and why was it next to a Peachtree? Why were there even this many roller coasters in one concentrated area? That had to be a violation of something, he decided. Maybe a violation of his personal comfort.

“This one looks fun,” Katelyn finally said, pointing to a ride located in the south section of the park. “It’s called the Georgia Scorcher.”

“...And why is it called that?” Aaron frowned. Hopefully it wasn’t a heated-yet-outdoor attraction, if those even existed. He didn’t care enough about roller coasters to look into them. Maybe he should have.

“I guess we’ll find out,” Katelyn shrugged, letting out a melodic laugh. “Come on! Maybe we can spot a funnel cake place to stop at after we’re done with the ride.”

Reaching the Scorcher— still a terrible name, according to Aaron— proved to be more tedious than actually riding it. The park was like a maze, and both Katelyn and Aaron had not a single clue on how to read the goddamn map. There were color-coordinated numbers, but neither of them were able to tell any of the colors apart. 

“Who even designed this thing?” Katelyn cursed, holding the map close to her face and squinting in an effort to make out the key. “They should consider the fact that some of us have the eyesight of a literal mole. It should be obvious, really.”

Aaron chose not to comment on the fact that Katelyn was wearing contacts and not glasses, therefore leaving people unaware of her bad eyesight. “Maybe we should just ask someone?” 

“No, it’s fine, I got it! I think if we go that way, and then that way-“

“We came from that way, sweetheart.”

“Oh. Right. I knew that,” Katelyn frowned. “My bad.”

Aaron squeezed her hand in reassurance before shrugging. “It’s alright. Happens to the best of us. Should we ask someone now?”

Katelyn hesitated, her brows still furrowed, before sighing. “Okay.”

“That employee looks nice?” Aaron tilted his head to a worker standing next to an odd-looking log ride. They looked bored out of their mind as they spun the power keys to the ride around, but seemed to slightly perk up as Katelyn and Aaron approached. 

“Are you here to ride the Log Jamboree?” They asked, raising an eyebrow.

Katelyn and Aaron looked at each other with uncertainty as to who would ask before Katelyn finally spoke. “Uh, no, sorry— we were just wondering where we need to go to get to the Scorcher?”

The worker let out a snort at that before noticing Katelyn and Aaron’s still-confused expressions. “Oh, you’re being serious?” 

Aaron nodded, taken aback by their reaction.

“Sorry, the reason I laughed is because— well, the Scorcher is right behind you.”

Katelyn and Aaron turned their heads slowly and looked up. A long, yellow roller coaster stood in front of them, twisting and turning over a mess of bushes and grass. A cart sped by, accompanied by the screams of what seemed to be a group of teenagers. 

“Huh. So it is,” Katelyn remarked, arms crossed over her chest. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” The worker responded, still staring at Aaron. “Are you sure you’re tall enough to ride it?”

Aaron blinked in shock but quickly turned to Katelyn, face expressionless. “Let’s go ride the roller coaster, Kate.”

“Wait, really? You still want to go?” She raised an eyebrow. “I thought you’d chicken out.”

“Yes, I’m sure. Come on. It’ll be fun, like you said, right?”

Realization dawned on Katelyn and she smirked. “Oh, yeah. Right.”

It was not fun, for the record, and the ride in fact solidified Aaron’s former grudge against rollercoasters. Sure, holding Katelyn’s hand the entire time was nice, but he also did not plan on squeezing it so hard her palms were nearly white from loss of circulation. 

In the end, perhaps it was worth it for the funnel cake and Katelyn’s dorky smile as the ride came to a stop, but Aaron never wanted to see a theme park ever again.


End file.
